Motorcycles are important vehicles in daily life and can be roughly divided into two categories, light motorcycles and heavy motorcycles. Moving motorcycles is strenuous because motorcycles are heavy to people, especially large motorcycles.
In a heavy motorcycle shop or showroom, motorcycles must be moved and adjusted to a good position for exhibition. Large motorcycles are heavy and are not easy to move into a limited space so it must be lifted and moved with a jack or other large appliance. However, space in a heavy motorcycle shop or showroom is usually limited, and moving heavy motorcycles is inconvenient.
In addition, a person who has a car and a large motorcycle often parks the car and motorcycle in a garage. Most garages have a narrow driveway that is long enough to park a large motorcycle in front of the car. After the motorcycle is driven into the garage, the motorcycle needs to be turned around so it can be driven easily out of the garage. However, a large motorcycle is difficult to turn around because of limited space in the garage and the weight of the motorcycle.